Cuando no es lo que esperas
by Kionu Ritew
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que se graduaron de UA. Cada uno seguía sus propios caminos hacia la felicidad, pero ¿qué pasa cuando las cosas no salen tal y como lo esperabas? ¿Cuánta gente puede sufrir por las decisiones que tomas? [Kacchako]


**Disclaimer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen_

* * *

No podía.  
Estaba perdida.

Aún así no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

Había pasado exactamente una semana desde la última vez que lo vio y no era que habían intercambiado muchas palabras, de hecho, en todo el transcurso del día no se dirigió a ella ni una sola vez. A pesar de eso, ahí estaba pensando en él y ni siquiera entendía por qué.

Ya estaba harta. Solo quería deshacerse de todos sus pensamientos y volver a vivir su vida como antes. A veces pensaba que le estaba dando mucha importancia a algo tan mínimo, pero es que nadie la había considerado de esa manera.

Prefirió tomar una ducha con agua bien fría.

-Ochako-chan- se escucha desde la puerta del baño. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

La castaña despierta de su trance dándose cuenta de que sus dedos se encontraban arrugados por el largo tiempo que pasó en la ducha. -Eh… Tsuyu-chan, no te preocupes que ya salgo- La aludida le responde algo, pero Ochako aún en sus pensamientos no logra distinguir lo que le dijo. Sabía que Tsuyu pensaba que algo no andaba bien, después de todo, además de ser una persona muy perspicaz, también era su mejor amiga.

Terminó de ducharse ya con la cabeza un poco más despejada y se fue a cambiar. Miró el reloj que estaba en la pared y se dio cuenta que solo quedaban dos horas para el evento de esa noche, pero sinceramente, ya no tenía ánimos de asistir.

Esa noche en las instalaciones de la UA se llevaría a cabo la cena anual de los graduados del instituto. Esta ocasión sería especial debido a que algunos de sus excompañeros lograron entrar al ranking de los 50 mejores héroes profesionales acercándose así a su meta de ser los mejores. Por primera vez en años ella no quería ir. Y no es que no le apetecía ver a sus amigos (ya que aún los consideraba de esa manera a pesar del tiempo que no los veía), sino que ya estaba con la cabeza demasiado cargada como para volver a toparse a cierta persona. Para beneficio o sufrimiento de ella, no podía dejar de asistir debido a que su novio, Deku, era uno de los celebrados y no tenía motivos para no ir, excepto los que tenía rondando en su cabeza.

A pesar de que ya se cumplían 5 años desde que se graduó de la UA, tan solo hace dos que era novia de Izuku Midoriya. Fue un tanto extraño y esperable el que terminaran saliendo, teniendo en cuenta que desde los años de instituto ambos estaban enamorados, pero ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso. Izuku era muy vergonzoso y Uraraka no quería entorpecer su camino para convertirse en el héroe número 1. Por eso, cuando se graduaron, prometieron mantener el contacto a pesar de que trabajaran en agencias y campos distintos; mientras Uraraka se encargaba de patrullar las calles junto a Gunhead, Deku trabajaba en la agencia de Endearvor combatiendo villanos de alto rango, monitoreando e investigando de cerca a la Liga de Villanos que aún existía.  
En la mayoría de las ocasiones solo eran ellos dos y solo en unas cuantas veces Iida se les unía cuando volvía a la ciudad. Salían a comer, a ver películas y hacer todo tipo de cosas. Y estaba bien, para él y para ella estaba bien así.

Un día como cualquier otro, Deku la invitó a cenar. El lugar era bastante elegante para su gusto, pero se sintió feliz de saber que su amigo había preparado una salida especial para ella. Fue ahí en donde Deku se le declaró. Aún podía recordar ese momento; las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos, el revoltijo en el estómago y la cara de determinación con la que el peliverde expuso sus sentimientos. Fue un momento único y ella no tuvo razones para negarse.

Tsuyu tocó su puerta sacándola del trance de sus pensamientos. Uraraka terminó de vestirse y maquillarse, para así ir con su amiga camino a la ceremonia. Sí, a pesar del tiempo que llevaba con Deku, aún no daban el paso de vivir juntos. A ambos les avergonzaba hablar sobre el tema. Por esto Uraraka compartía departamento junto a su mejor amiga. Y estaba bien, ellos iban a su propio ritmo.

-_Te esperaré en la entrada de UA_\- recibió el mensaje de Deku. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto; por un lado, estaba feliz de que su chico a pesar de lo atareado que estaba, se diera el tiempo esperarla y preocuparse por ella, por el otro lado, solo quería que ese día terminara pronto.

\- _No te preocupes, entraré con Tsuyu-chan_\- Le respondió. Se preguntó si estaba siendo muy dura con él, siendo que prácticamente él no había hecho algo malo.

Momentos después entraron al gran salón que las esperaba. Se reencontraron con muchos de sus antiguos compañeros, tanto de la clase A como de la B e inclusive de años superiores a los de ellos. La convocatoria era grande debido al acontecimiento que se celebraba.

Se sentó junto a las chicas de clase en una de las mesas cercanas al escenario. Habían acordado previamente el estar todas juntas en honor al tiempo que no pudieron verse.

Uraraka estaba nerviosa. Cada cierto rato miraba hacia la puerta esperando la llegada de Deku, obviamente… o eso es de lo que se quería convencer. Cuando lo divisó le sonrió obteniendo un guiño de vuelta, nada propio de Deku, por lo que se sonrojó.

-Oi Ochako, después de dos años siguen siendo igual de vergonzosos como en primer año – Menciona Jirou a una distraída castaña.

-Eso explica por qué tomaron tanto tiempo en decidir salir- Respondía Mina. -Ochako sigue siendo igual de inocente que siempre, ¿verdad?- La mira interesada en su respuesta

-C-cla…- su respuesta quedó a medio camino debido al estruendoso sonido que provenía desde la entrada. Uraraka gira el rostro rogando que no se tratara de él (y a la vez esperándolo).

-Oi, Bakugou no cambias para nada – escucha a Kirishima hablar desde otra de las mesas.

Ella instintivamente enfoca su vista en él. El rubio por el que había estado descolocada esa semana. Trago seco. No pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veía en traje.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta acá. Todo comentario constructivo es muy bienvenido.**

**La verdad no tengo idea a qué llegaré con esta historia y tampoco puedo prometer de cuando en cuando podré actualizar. Sin embargo, quise escribir algo este año.**

**Hace muuuuchoooo que no escribo, así que estoy muy consiente de los errores tanto gramaticales, como de la historia en sí que pueden haber en este capítulo. Espero ir mejorando a lo largo del tiempo. **

**Nos leemos **


End file.
